


Breakdowns... Part 2

by LordOfTheBees



Series: Breakdowns [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, unsympathetic Patton mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheBees/pseuds/LordOfTheBees
Summary: Everything is going great after Morality is pushed to the dark side of the mindscape. Up until Thomas decides to film a video..
Series: Breakdowns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613908
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Breakdowns... Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Part two is here! Just a note, there is french in this that a friend of mine helped me write, and I will put the translations at the end notes.

It’s been a few weeks since the incident with  _ morality _ , and nobody dared say his name. It was an unspoken rule between the sides, and it felt like everything was okay now that he was gone.

Deceit had let Remus and Brendon live with them, leaving morality by himself where the ‘dark sides’ used to reside.

Today was a normal day-

Well, mostly. They were filming a video today.

Which wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for the fact that morality was gone, and Deceit was there in his place.

“Well that’s a great way to start a video!”

Deceit sighed and looked at Remus, shaking his head

“Remus, I know you’re being sarcastic but this is a very stressful situation”

The creative side groaned, “I’m just tryin’ to lighten the mood, snakey! Jeez, learn to take a joke..” He crossed his arms and pouted, causing Virgil to laugh

“You don’t lighten the mood Remus, you kill it”

“Oh please! Like you would know anything about any kind of mood-”

Logan sighed, rubbing his face, “All three of you need to calm down. Everything is going to go the way it’s supposed to, with the minor detour of explaining the situation to Thomas”

Roman huffed in annoyance, crossing his arms, “Logan, you’re not the best at comforting, y’know”

Deceit sighed, “This is  _ totally _ helping, you guys…”

Virgil nudged Deceits foot, sighing and tugging his sweater sleeves

“It’ll...it’ll be fine, Dee. You’re gonna get through it just fine..”

It was silent for a heartbeat before the lying trait flashed a small smile and adjusted his cape

“Thank you, Virgil. That  _ doesn’t  _ help”

Virgil simply nodded, before hearing the twins going back and forth between themselves, well, mostly between themselves.

"Roman you just lack what it takes to make it serious enough!"

"No I do not! You just are too immature to think about my ideas!"

"Va te faire enculer par une massue!"

"What does that even mean!?"

Logan sighed, sipping his coffee, "Both of you just, and excuse my french, ferme ta gueule."

Virgil snickered, looking at Remus’s pout and Roman’s confused and shocked face.

After the bickering was settled, They finished their breakfast and all went to do their own things before they had to film the video.

Deceit was doing his best to calm his nerves.

The twins were off in the imagination doing... something.

Virgil was relaxing and listening to music.

Logan was working.

Brendon was, well, being Brendon.

Time  _ could _ have gone any faster for Deceit.

It was time for filming, and everyone was getting ready for when Thomas would summon them. Deceit had been pacing in his room for god knows how long, and eventually Virgil came to let him know he had to come in soon

“Thank you, Virgil. I  _ won’t  _ be out soon”

Virgil nodded, “You need anything before you rise up?”

Deceit hummed in thought before shaking his head, “ _ Yes,  _ I  _ do  _ need anything else, thank you Virgil”

The anxious side nodded, “No problem, Dee...everything will be fine, okay..?”

Virgil sunk out before Deceit could answer, and he assumed it was because he had to go for the video. Deceit sighed, putting his hat on before smiling softly.

“I know, Virge..”

“Okay, I have a LOT of questions!”

Dee sighed, knowing the worst was coming up. Thomas had tried to summon Pa- _ Morality _ , but instead, Deceit just showed up.

“Why is  _ Deceit  _ here!? Where’s Pat-”

“DON’T! Don’t say his name..”

Thomas turned to look at Roman, getting frustrated

“Why!? What is so bad about him that I can’t even say his NAME?”

Logan sighed, “It’s a..Long story, Thomas. And I think it would be better if we let Deceit explain everything”

Deceit  _ didn’t _ want to shrink when he felt everyone’s eyes on him. He  _ definitely _ liked this, he  _ definitely _ liked the attention during this situation. He needed an out. He couldn’t explain anything with everyone staring at him.

“Dee..?”

The lying trait was taken out of his train of thought when Virgil said his name, looking at the anxious side with a nervous glint in his eyes.

Virgil sighed, “Dee, listen to me. I need you to breathe in for four seconds..”

Deceit closed his eyes, trying to focus on what Virgil was saying and taking in a shaky breath.

“Okay, good. Now hold it for seven seconds..”

Deceit felt his chest constrict but he did what Virgil said, still trying to focus.

After repeating the breathing exercise a few more times, Dee held his hand up

“Thank you Virgil, that helped…”

He was too tired to lie right now, and he hoped that it showed in his voice because he really didn’t want to do anything else but explain the situation to Thomas and sink out.

“Well..? Do I get an answer to what the heck is going on?”

Deceit sighed, rubbing the scaleless part of his face

“Listen, Thomas. This is a long story, as Logan said..”

The host sighed, crossing his arms, “Well, I think it would only be fair for me to know...You guys are all a part of me after all…”

Deceit was quiet for what felt like an eternity to the other sides before he started explaining what happened. About how Morality kept denying everything, how there were obvious points on how his view changed everything in the mindscape. How he affected the colors in the mindscape; sides he viewed as ‘dark’ wearing dark colors, and sides he deemed ‘light’ sides wore light colors.

He doesn’t remember when he noticed it, but while he was talking, his eyes drifted to Roman, and at the mention of the sides colors, he finally noticed that Roman’s regal, white outfit...was more grey than white.

His words must have trailed off, because now everyone was looking at him curiously.

“Deceit, are you alright?”

Said side looked at Logan, blinking and sighing, “Yes, I’m alright Logan. Just...noticed something, is all”

The others nodded, and Thomas turned off his recording equipment, “I think we should film another time, since we have a new, eh, situation”

The others nodded, and promptly sunk out to evaluate how their host took the situation.

“Roman, may we speak in private?”

The creative side looked over to Deceit, getting up from his spot on the couch, “Sure, snakey. What is it?”

Deceit grimaced, his eyebrows knitting together in a mix of annoyance and frustration.

“It’d be appreciated if you didn’t call me that. And why don’t we go to my room, hm? Away from prying eyes”

The princely trait’s cheeks went pink ever so slightly, and he cleared his throat when Deceit raised an eyebrow impatiently.

“Uh yeah, sure Dee”

So, the two sides walked to Deceit’s room, Deceit closing the door softly as Roman looked around the room for the hundredth time

“So what did you need? Also me and Remus are gonna be heading into the imagination soon, if you wouldn't mind being-”

“Your outfit is grey.”

Roman’s words trailed off, and he looked at Deceit with a scared and confused look on his face, “...What?”

“Your outfit. It’s not white anymore…”

Deceit walked over to the creative side, taking hold of a piece of his outfit

“What happened..?”

He looked at Roman, worry edging itself onto Deceit’s features.

“Could we talk about this later, Dee..? I have to go hang out with Remus..”

After a beat of silence, Deceit sighed

“Alright, Roman...but we are talking about this”

A small smile made its way to Roman’s features

“Of course..”

**Author's Note:**

> "Va te faire enculer par une massue!" = "Fuck you with a club!"  
> "ferme ta gueule" = "shut the fuck up."


End file.
